


[OA] 恋爱喜剧

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 惠里奈视角注意，文中的忍足全部指代侑士。姐姐眼里小侑的恋爱喜剧，全文二万七一发完。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[OA] 恋爱喜剧

惠里奈三岁的时候，爸妈问她想不想要一个弟弟。惠里奈放下手里正在看的书，盯着妈妈起了变化的肚子思考几秒，淡淡地回答说无所谓啊，正好有个小朋友让我玩儿。

妈妈侧目和爸爸交换了眼神，笑着把怀上弟弟的消息告诉了女儿。惠里奈点头说我知道啦，重新拿起手边的书翻了一页，仿佛刚才只是进行了晚饭吃什么的闲聊。

忍足出生在秋高气爽的日子，惠里奈看着护士把皱巴巴的婴儿放到妈妈怀里，瞪大眼睛问为什么他是紫色的。妈妈答你刚生出来也是紫色的呀，旁边的爸爸一本正经地推了推眼镜，解释说那是你们从妈妈身体里出来时受到了挤压，过几天就能恢复正常肤色。

惠里奈若有所思地说这样啊，完全没有同龄孩子置身这个对话里的迷茫。

妈妈用和善的眼神招呼惠里奈，让她靠近过来看弟弟。惠里奈接近了襁褓里的忍足，不由自主地屏住了呼吸——他的眼睛眯成了两条细缝，垂下的睫毛又长又密，明显是完美遗传了忍足家的基因，与此同时他的嘴唇很薄，灯光下反出通透的色泽——这个小家伙是我的弟弟，某种奇妙的感觉从心底升起来。

“以后要和小侑好好相处哦。”妈妈的话落在她耳边。

忍足比起一般的婴儿好伺候，他平时不哭不闹，坐在餐椅里吃辅食不需要大人换着花样哄，躺在摇篮床里乖乖睡觉也不必别人操心。弟弟分走了父母的部分注意力，惠里奈对此没有半点醋意，反而花了很多时间观察婴儿车里的忍足，有时他们的视线在空中交叠，她看到忍足瞳孔里一闪而过的笑意，好奇地捏了捏他软乎乎的小手。

等忍足的活动范围脱离了婴儿车，惠里奈如愿以偿有了让她玩的对象，比如把弟弟固定在自动扫地机器人上面转圈，或者趁弟弟不注意调包他面前的玩具，直到忍足脸上出现生动的表情才罢休，心情愉悦地捏了捏他的脸颊。忍足面对姐姐的捉弄束手无策，每次总会苦恼地压扁半边眉毛。

他们很快有了谦也这个新玩伴，食物链底端从此也有了新的人选。大部分时候是惠里奈玩忍足和谦也，故意抛出某个问题引起堂兄弟二人的争执，然后在边上抱着胳膊看热闹不嫌事儿大，适时地往里面添一把越烧越旺的柴火。惠里奈借此成功挑起没有意义的脸盆憋气大赛，还有堂兄弟之间吃炸猪排盖饭的速度对决。

其余时候则是忍足依葫芦画瓢儿玩谦也，前几年从惠里奈那里学到的东西终于有了用得上的地方，何况谦也比忍足自己有意思多了。他有次甚至偷偷放跑了谦也的宠物鬣蜥，看到堂弟对着空笼子快急哭了也不吭声，毫无心理负担地把自己从中摘得干干净净。

但忍足偶尔也会落到下风的位置。他似乎天生平衡能力不是很好，五岁时大胆爬铁架登高从上面摔下来了，此后很长一段时间非常讨厌高处，而且他直到上小学前都不会骑自行车，为日后上学期间不擅长器械体操埋下了伏笔。

当时谦也没少捏着这个话柄嘲笑他，每次来忍足家都要提议到外面骑自行车兜风，出门后轻快地腾空翻上车座，原地绕着忍足转了好几个圈儿，下一秒蹬着脚踏板消失在街道拐角。

姐弟三人经常溜达到爷爷的诊所，医生护士和病人都知道这仨孩子。

从明治末期忍足家就开了这间诊所，在这片街坊邻里建立了良好的声名。大家碰到点小毛病都会来这里看病，家里孩子摔伤了也带到诊所上药，伤口处理只花了十分钟不到的时间，接下来的两三个小时全部在拉家常，最后送上一盒自家烘焙的红豆饼。

惠里奈带着忍足和谦也在各个诊室转悠，尤其喜欢钻到谦也爸爸的办公室，观察叔叔如何披着医生的皮和病人交流，办公桌上摆放着哪些没见过的器械。他们仨可以说是在家里诊所泡大的，家用药品的使用说明比成年人都记得牢，装作小大人的样子提醒病人奶奶注意事项，有时还在对话里蹦出几个医学术语。

他们从三岁起就开始玩扮医生游戏，还是无论多少次都玩不腻。忍足和谦也披上父亲们的白大褂，哪怕半截衣服拖在地上也无所谓，只顾装模作样地拿着听诊器在空中比划，仿佛自己当真变成了治病救人的医生，难题是谁也不愿意扮演病人的角色。

谦也从长长的袖子里伸出小手，大咧咧地说以后要做父亲那样的医生。忍足端详着镜子里的自己，嘟囔说谁会那么早决定未来的职业啊。

忍足跟爷爷学了一口正统的关西腔，听起来像是手背在身后踱步的老头子。谦也皱着眉毛说你不要再用爷爷的腔调说话了，忍足不以为然地屏蔽了他的声音。

姐弟三人乐意给同在诊所担任护士的谦也妈妈帮忙，收拾杂物一类的都不请自来，谦也更是巴不得揽下各种跑腿的活儿，来回的速度让人来不及反应。谦也妈妈俯下身子和孩子们说谢谢，除了劝说谦也办事不用那么着急，就是摸着惠里奈的脑袋夸她乖巧可爱。

忍足和谦也交换了意味深长的对视，用口型吐槽老姐根本是藏起利爪的猫咪，大人们都被她无害的外表欺骗了，这对兄弟难得在某件事情上达成了共识。惠里奈不知何时绕到二人的背后，按下两颗毛茸茸的脑袋撞在一起。

“哎哟——”他们发出求饶的声音。

惠里奈坚持只能自己欺负两个可爱弟弟的原则，出了门她比谁都更护着忍足和谦也。忍足这个亲生弟弟倒不用麻烦她，惠里奈眼里他不欺负别的小朋友就不错了。主要是一天到晚不自觉犯傻的谦也，惠里奈时而怀疑他哪天被人卖了还会帮着数钱。

某次惠里奈无意间撞见忍足一脸嫌弃地给谦也上药，逼问后得知谦也在幼儿园里被大块头的孩子欺负了，还让他在隔壁班暗恋的小女生面前出了丑。惠里奈指着谦也鼻子说真没用，第二天放学后跑到谦也班级门口堵人，大庭广众之下硬是把罪魁祸首的男生说哭了，抹着眼泪和谦也赔礼道歉，以后看到谦也都要绕着道儿走。

惠里奈和忍足的父亲没有留在家里的诊所执业，而是为了理想进入大学医院这座白色巨塔，最初几年在大学医院的关联医院之间轮转，平均每年都要换到一间新的医院。父亲是必须紧急手术随叫随到的外科医生，因此每次换岗都要带着一家四口搬家，保持在新医院步行十分钟的辐射范围内，做好了手机在半夜响起的准备。

父亲的工作调动同时影响了孩子，转学是惠里奈和忍足成长过程中的重要部分。任何学校对于他们都是暂时的，指不准过几个月就会前往全新的环境，连和班里同学告别的机会都没有。他们身上总是贴着转学生的标签，站在黑板前的自我介绍只剩下了一句话，在新同学的注目礼中走到教室后排的座位。

惠里奈早就习惯了到来和离开，到后来会回避结交关系紧密的朋友，当妈妈第一次把搬家和转学的消息告诉忍足时，她立刻就明白了弟弟失落的神情。惠里奈敲开了忍足轻轻带上的房门，看到他怅然若失地抓着新买的玩具发呆。

“想什么呢？”

忍足摇了摇头，把玩具扔进敞开的行李箱里。

“这就不开心了？”惠里奈在忍足身边坐下来。她猜得出弟弟钻牛角尖的原因，忍足最近经常在饭桌上提到小学里的好朋友，大概这玩具也是买来想要和小伙伴分享。

“那你最好早点适应，咱们早晚都会再从新家搬走。”她盯着忍足说。

“都说没有了……”

“行啦，你那表情比哭还难看。”

那次之后忍足再也没有因为转学闹别扭，搬家时还会主动帮妈妈和姐姐收拾行李，打完包捧着一本文库站在门口阅读，等待搬家公司的卡车把他们带到新家。他受姐姐的影响喜欢上了看书，特别是多愁善感的文艺爱情小说，攒下的零花钱都换成了地摊上的旧书，当然还有电影院花花绿绿的票根，惠里奈从来都把弟弟当作陪同看电影的对象，电影周刊加入了忍足的杂志订阅套餐。

与此同时忍足在饭桌上变得沉默起来，专心致志地对付盘子里的青箭鱼，整顿饭不会主动说起学校的事情。妈妈装作不经意地问新学校怎么样，他往嘴里夹了一大口米饭，含糊地说挺好的。惠里奈知道那是弟弟必须走过的道路，以旁观者的姿态投来注视的目光，从他身上隐约看到了过去自己的影子。

只是忍足脸上的表情越来越少，渐渐不会像小时候那样无所顾忌地笑了。

他无论做什么事情都是第一，不仅体现在学校里名列前茅的成绩，还凭借网球成为了关西地区人尽皆知的存在，青少年网球周刊留下忍足的剪影和采访。不过姐姐也是同样优秀的存在，房间里挂了整面墙壁的奖状和证书，她在成长过程中一直走在弟弟的前面。忍足并没有意识到自己是别人家的孩子，父母基因的正常表达罢了。

惠里奈没有落下过弟弟的一场比赛，坐在观众席里看他把小球抛向空中，在场上不断重复挥拍和击球的动作，貌似漫不经心地赢得了许多胜利。

其实忍足当初是被谦也拉到网球学校，抱着陪堂弟打球玩玩的态度拿起球拍，没想到最后比谦也打得更出色，教练从第一天起就夸奖他的控球能力和心理素质，即使比分暂时落后也能保持冷静，这在同年龄段的学生中间非常难得。

忍足是我行我素类型的选手，参加比赛全凭自己一时的兴趣，无法理解谦也对于胜负结果的执着，更是不懂为什么他每次大赛前都紧张得吃不下饭。

忍足站在最高的领奖台上，脖子里挂着一枚金色的奖牌。主持人宣布他是本届大赛的冠军，对面的观众席里掀起一阵欢呼声。第二名悄悄哭红了眼睛，第三名扬起灿烂的笑容，只有作为第一名站在高处的他，全程面无表情。

“小侑，你笑一个啊。”

“……不要。”

惠里奈移开拍照留念的手机，忽然觉得他不愧是自己的亲生弟弟。

临近初中毕业填报志愿，惠里奈和父亲商量说想报考医大附中。

她从小把白大褂当作自己的理想，还是和父亲一样站上手术台拿刀的外科医生。惠里奈的书桌上排列着各个医大附中的报考资料，以及本科生级别的医学教科书和大部头医学名词字典，卧室墙壁挂着一张人体结构图，她小学时就记熟了所有器官的名称和位置。

父亲正好接到了东京那边大学医院的工作机会，同窗老友给他牵线搭桥，匹配的资源相当优渥，还有一两年海外医院研修的资格，比起当前所在医院无疑是更好的平台。

父亲本来在当前的科室里就有点受到人际方面的打压，加上考虑到女儿未来的教育和发展，他下定决心带领全家搬到东京，别人也抓不到他离职背后的把柄。

他们家里往上数三代都是关西人，基本没有跑到外面长住的经历，整个家族称得上扎根在这片土地，背井离乡是不可思议的事情。母亲也是京都的能面艺人家庭出身，小时候忍足和惠里奈最喜欢和妈妈回京都，睁大眼睛盯着展示柜里形形色色的面具，围着被炉认真听外公外婆讲背后的故事，中途挨着对方的脑袋睡过去了。

虽然先前跟着父亲的工作调动多次搬家，但无非是在大阪地图的东西南北流动，最多几站电车就可以回本家的诊所，周末谦也有事没事来他们家玩也很方便。搬到东京是另外一个层面的问题，相当于他们要放弃关西打下的基础重新开始。

父亲替一双儿女联系好了东京的新学校，转天在饭桌上告诉他们这个家庭重大决定。惠里奈停下手里的筷子，重复一遍这次搬家的地点，再次得到父亲肯定的答复。

惠里奈担心地看了母亲一眼，妈妈的眉眼之间尽是温柔，她这才稍微放下心来。那厢忍足往米饭里打了一颗生鸡蛋，看上去是不打算发表多余的意见。

忍足平静地接受了离开老家的消息，当天就收拾完了要带走的行李。反倒是谦也听说后哭得稀里哗啦，还一把鼻涕一把眼泪往他哥身上抹。

“你们要搬去东京？！”

“嗯。”

“那也太远了吧……东京人说话口音很奇怪，食物也没有大阪的好吃。”

“……不是我决定的啊。”

“那你要记得每天和我打电话啊。——就算去了东京也绝对不能丢掉关西之魂！”

忍足拍掉谦也的手，拎着行李箱径直跨出了家门。

新干线把忍足一家四口带到东京，窗外出现了密集的高楼大厦，耳边路人的口音切换成了标准语，还夹杂着没听过的地方方言。东京的交通系统很复杂，忍足在地图上用红笔圈出新家和学校，显然是在研究正确的上学路线。

忍足嘴上说着离谦也那家伙越远越好，实际上刚到新家就开始和他堂弟打电话，抱怨东京这座城市乱七八糟的，还找不到正宗好吃的章鱼烧。

惠里奈抱着课本从他身后经过，撂下一句明天别坐反电车迷路了啊。

姐姐的话给忍足下了一个咒，最糟糕的设想全部成为了现实。相反方向的电车里载着同样身穿冰帝校服的学生，忍足绝望地听到电车离站的播报，认识到自己的开学第一天注定要在东京各大车站度过。他花了大半天才找到学校的正确坐标，错过了某场日后被大家津津乐道的开学典礼演讲，却还是在网球场遇见了有趣的家伙。

忍足到家的时间比预想中晚，天空已经变成深蓝色，家家户户亮起鱼鳞般的灯火。

他额前的刘海沾在一块儿，衬衣领口也被汗水打湿了。惠里奈从厨房探出脑袋，看忍足把背着的网球袋放回房间，挽起袖子来到厨房给妈妈和姐姐打下手，他在案板上片鱼的动作比平时轻快，嘴里还哼着昭和时代的歌谣曲。

“你不会回家时又坐错车了吧？”惠里奈笑话他。

“没有啊。”

“帮我把这个菜洗一下。——你在学校打球了？”

“嗯，打了一场。”

“要加入网球社吗？”

“大概？”

“那太好啦，小侑。”妈妈用勺搅拌着锅里的清汤，往里面添了一点儿辅料，“在社团多交点朋友，以后到外面比赛说不定还能碰到谦也。”

“不知道呢。”忍足把洗好的卷心菜切丝，放到手边的白盘子上备用。

没过几周忍足带回了网球队的正选队服，例行公事般扔到洗衣机里清洗消毒。惠里奈惊讶地问你们一年级就能当正选啊，忍足点头说是啊，我们部长也是一年级学生，他说网球社要奉行实力主义，只要打败对手证明自己是强者，无论年级高低都可以当正选。

所以你比赛中输给他了呗，惠里奈一针见血地说。

忍足一耸肩：“那家伙确实打得不错。”

他转身进屋带上了房门，过了会儿传出打电话的声音。惠里奈捏着手里的矿泉水瓶，心说最近小侑好像有点新鲜的东西。

她记忆中弟弟在大阪就没怎么输过球，好几次赢下比赛都没有出汗，挂在颈间的毛巾成了摆设。他打球比较慢热，先是观察对手的套路和弱点再对症下药，即使碰到难缠的对手也不会失去冷静，往往在比赛的白炽化阶段后发制人。

忍足骨子里有股不轻易显露的傲气，惠里奈本想借机挫一挫他的锋芒，但刚才对话里全无沦为他人手下败将的郁郁不快，反而有种忍足对于那场比赛心悦诚服的感觉。

忍足这段时间总是呆在房间里打电话，嘀嘀咕咕说上好几个小时。惠里奈纳闷他什么时候和谦也关系要好到这种程度，周末得闲时拿起手机表演漫才兄弟也就算了，每天回家后还要隔着电话线说一晚上的话，以前在老家也没见他们天天相互串门。

惠里奈帮妈妈把碗筷放到水槽里，洗洁精的泡沫从指缝间钻出来，台面上逐渐叠起干净的餐具。她朝里屋喊了一嗓子，让小侑过来厨房帮忙收拾，结果半天没有动静。她忿忿地放下刷好的白盘子，踩着拖鞋大步来到忍足的房间：“小侑，叫你出来帮忙呢。”

忍足果不其然正坐在床上打电话，背靠着枕头找到舒服的姿势，这画面让惠里奈更加气不打一处来。忍足被推门而入的惠里奈吓了一大跳，像是做坏事被抓包的小朋友。他慌张地捂住手机听筒，生怕对方听到什么似的，惠里奈简直莫名其妙。

忍足用口型示意姐姐自己知道了，挥着手让她赶快从房间里出去。

惠里奈不情不愿地回到了厨房，几分钟后忍足终于拉开了那扇栅格门，头顶飘着打雷下雨的乌云。惠里奈还没把搁在他们中间的账本拿出来算清楚，忍足反而率先发表了对姐姐的控诉。“不要突然进来叫我小侑啊。”他拉着脸说。

“啊？怎么了，谦也又不是没听过。”

“我没在和谦也打电话。”

“那你在和谁打电话？”

忍足沉吟了会儿，“……我们的部长。”

惠里奈恍然大悟，忍足是被外人听见小名不高兴了。“社团活动结束了还要讨论？我怎么不知道你当上副部长了。”她把洗好的盘子放到沥水架上。

“不是，迹部他要竞选学生会主席，我是他的竞选秘书。”

惠里奈愣住了，她从上到下一寸一寸打量着忍足，思考起亲生弟弟被外星人调包的可能性。忍足最讨厌麻烦的事情，洗完头发连吹风机都懒得用，更别提给其他人当副手这种事儿了。惠里奈无法想象忍足担任竞选秘书，光是张贴竞选海报和收集对手情报就够他受的，晚上回家还要和迹部打电话沟通情况，他竟然到现在都没有撂挑子不干了。

忍足当然知道姐姐在想什么，小声补充说是迹部非让我做的。

他一副自己没有拒绝余地的样子，惠里奈却不买弟弟的账，她再清楚不过忍足的脾气，表面上对什么东西都是淡淡的，犯起倔来家里人也拿他没办法，让他把心里憋着的想法说出来都费劲。除非是他自己首先有了一定的主观意愿，否则别人不可能强迫忍足做任何事情。

不过惠里奈没打算捅破这层窗纸，说不定忍足自己都没察觉到这点。她只是对忍足口中的部长产生了好奇，隐隐约约还有点佩服那个未曾谋面的家伙。

忍足避开姐姐的视线，心不在焉地收拾起厨房的流理台，像在程序支配下运作的家用机器。惠里奈好笑地拍了拍弟弟的脑袋，说他不会还在琢磨学生会竞选吧。

忍足坚决地摇头否认，悬而未决的心事浮上来。“——我说话很难懂吗？”他苦恼地问。

“你是指关西腔？”

“他好像有时听不懂我说话，有些词儿的意思也理解不了。”

“就算是东京出身，没听过关西腔也太夸张了。”

“迹部是在英国长大的，大概只听过标准语吧。”

“所以，他每晚和你打电话，是为了练习听力？”惠里奈拖长尾音说。

忍足的眉毛拧到了一起，惠里奈揽着他的肩膀笑起来。

迹部以压倒性的支持率当选学生会主席，忍足结束了期间限定秘书的工作，根据兴趣选择加入海外交流委员会，假期还有和姐妹学校的文化交流活动。但他维持了和迹部打电话的习惯，晚上如果不是在书桌前听着昭和时代的音乐读小说，就是在床铺里隔着手机屏幕和迹部说话，墙壁上的挂表不知不觉爬过几格。

忍足每两三天还要和谦也打电话，惠里奈吐槽他零花钱都不够付每月的电话费，忍足抱着叮当响的零钱罐叹了口气，晚上到了时间照样把手机放到耳边。

惠里奈困惑地问他到底在和迹部聊些什么，忍足不假思索地回答是网球社的事情，惠里奈于是旁敲侧击地提醒他普通队员的身份，忍足索性关闭了和姐姐的对话框。

忍足有时一不小心打电话到半夜，好几次险些错过早上的起床闹钟，连早饭都来不及吃就匆匆忙忙跑出家门，餐桌边的妈妈无奈地摇了摇头。某次他甚至因为和迹部打长电话得了麦粒肿，望着镜子里的自己愁眉苦脸，惠里奈实在对弟弟的行为感到槽多无口。

惠里奈不久去看了忍足的比赛，冰帝两百人的后援团声势浩大，对手似乎还没站上球场就已经输掉比赛了，让普通观众难免生出几分同情。她终于见到了迹部景吾本人，充分发挥财团少爷行事夸张的人设，硬是把比赛双方入场变成了个人的秀场，张开双臂指挥后援团的应援，阳光跳跃在他金色的头发。

“初中生小屁孩。”惠里奈下了结论。

出乎意外的是忍足没有在单打上场，而是和一个红头发的孩子组成了双打。惠里奈没想到忍足会上双打的位置，饶有兴致地交叉十指靠着栏杆。红发男生在前场做出杂技般的动作，吸引走了对手大部分注意力，后场的忍足趁其不备拿下了赛点。对手跳到空中试图用扣杀挽回局势，忍足压低身子精准回球到了底线，裁判吹响比赛结束的哨声。

不愧是冰帝拥有千种绝技的天才，惠里奈听到他人说。

她小时候见忍足打出过巨熊回击，但还是第一次听到他被称为冰帝的天才，主要的冲击力来自于前面定语。忍足被贴上这种类似所有物的标签，惠里奈意味深长地抱起了胳膊，她察觉到忍足在和这所学校产生联系，某种意义上可以说是一桩好事。

红发男生后来经常出现在家里，据说是和父亲吵架离家出走到搭档家，少数几次比忍足还更早到家。惠里奈觉得这孩子活泼可爱，从冰箱里端来水果蛋糕给他吃。岳人眼神发亮地舀了一口蛋糕，边吃边吐槽说忍足欠自己的果汁钱不还，还曾经为了抢购特价网球把自己和某个小学生坑进了警察局。

惠里奈点了点下巴，脑内浮现了忍足攒满超市打折券的盒子，赞同说这绝对是他会做出的事情，毕竟他和谦也连一元钱的帐都要算清楚。

比起惠里奈对岳人的喜欢，忍足倒是对自作主张的搭档很伤脑筋，给他列了借宿期间条条框框的规矩，比如不准在卧室里打电子游戏、不准在熄灯后大声嚷嚷，明显就是担心岳人打扰到家里的其他成员。忍足每次都让搭档在屋内打地铺睡，惠里奈几乎要同情起岳人的待遇，怀疑忍足把他当成了另外一个弟弟。

忍足和冰帝正选都建立了良好的关系，他初二暑假带着一个长发男生回大阪老家玩，招待朋友打卡了大阪的主要景点和美食，回来时还专门带了特产的芝士蛋糕，给网球队里某个热爱睡觉和甜品的卷发男生，听说那孩子吃了蛋糕后特别喜欢。

老实说忍足不是容易融入集体的类型，小时候的成长经历让他更像是无根之草，游离在集体之外保持安全距离，揣着一张扑克脸默默观察大家。但他似乎在冰帝找到了扎根的可能，不再局限在自己狭窄的空间内，而是试探地打开了紧闭的心门。母亲在他书架上看到冰帝正选的合照，用纸巾把玻璃相框擦得一尘不染。

谦也来东京比赛时会借宿忍足家里，四天宝寺教练为了省钱把他扔来的。母亲特地做了他喜欢吃的关东煮，看谦也狼吞虎咽的样子让他慢点吃，顺手盛了一碗味噌汤递过来。忍足无语地问他是不是半个月没吃饭了，谦也嘴里塞满了带筋肉说不出完整的句子。

谦也和忍足还是见面就拌嘴，为了微不足道的小事争得不相上下。谦也抱怨东京的交通让人摸不着头脑，车站内跟着指示牌团团转的时间都够他跑到目的地了，忍足反驳说东京也有不错的地方，找不到正确的站台是你自己的问题。

眼看忍足对开学第一天坐反电车的事迹选择性失忆，谦也拍着桌子质问他是不是忘了自己关西的出身，当初和迹部打了一场球就觉得来到东京真是太好了，忍足理所当然地说迹部就是很厉害啊，话题突然间推进到了俩人的部长身上。

惠里奈慢悠悠地给自己倒了一杯茶，围观这对兄弟关于自家部长的攀比大会。

“没有人会比迹部的存在感更强，那家伙是很特殊的，比起来我们都是普通人。这个世界上没几个人能赢得了迹部，他实力上的进化速度太惊人了。”

“白石也很厉害啊，他有着完美的圣书打法，每一球都让对手找不到漏洞。”

“噢？迹部在校内可是有专属的粉丝俱乐部，比赛时粉丝们都坐车来给他加油。”

“这就是你上次让他挂我电话的理由吗？”

“我也不知道他会突然抢我电话啊。”

“所以迹部为什么会在你旁边啊？”

他们完全没有停止争吵的意思，摆明了是两个毫无长进的小朋友。惠里奈端着茶杯离开了客厅，打算把时间花在更有意义的事情上。

迹部也来忍足家借过宿，但通常是家中并非满员状态的时候，比如父亲到大阪出差参加学术会议，母亲正好借着机会一起回关西小住，家中只剩下忍足和惠里奈姐弟二人。

迹部和惠里奈最初的刻板印象不大一样，他言行举止没有端着大少爷的架子，和自己说话还有种生怕露怯的感觉，整个人在矮桌对面坐得很端正，斟字酌句后才会接过姐姐抛出的话茬，不知道忍足在迹部来之前给他打了怎样的预防针（“独生子女是天国呀，天国”）。

迹部真诚地说希望没有打扰到她，惠里奈这才明白他是特意挑了家里人少的时候过来借宿，这点和没心没肺的岳人形成了对比，看来是一位讲究礼仪的孩子。

惠里奈还发现了迹部和公众场合反差的可爱之处，他会站在旁边研究忍足如何操作洗衣机，困惑地询问各个按钮的作用，他也会认真和忍足学如何卷衣服不会起皱，完工后露出孩子般烂漫的笑容，忍足看向迹部的眼神同样含着笑意。迹部和忍足比起同龄孩子都是成熟的小大人，但这些画面让人意识到他们不过是十三四岁的小朋友，也会从壳里伸出触角给予单纯的回应。

反过来忍足在迹部面前只是狗腿了，亲自下厨做了一桌子好吃的饭菜，吃饭时还变着法子关心是否合乎迹部的口味，就差主动往他的盘子里添饭夹菜了。迹部习惯用姓氏称呼忍足，但在姐弟同时列席的饭桌上有指代不清的问题，下意识地换成了侑士的叫法。忍足听到后愣了半秒，心中狼崽不受控制地摇起了尾巴。

中途迹部暂时离开接管家的电话，走到阳台上端起了大少爷的架子。惠里奈在桌底下踹了一脚忍足，小声问他晚上不会让迹部睡地铺吧。

忍足摇了摇头说不会啊，我把我的床让给他睡，我打个地铺睡就好了。

惠里奈无话可说，在心里为谦也和岳人点了一根蜡。

晚上惠里奈洗了一碗草莓，端到忍足房间里分给他们吃。进去后发现迹部闷闷不乐地坐在地毯里，一个人拿着游戏手柄和电视屏幕里的小人较劲，以肉眼无法辨认的速度吃光了所有金币。罪魁祸首忍足靠着侧面的墙壁，正捏着手机进行十分激动的对话，惠里奈不用想都知道对面那人是谦也，这俩兄弟一说起话就屏蔽了外界信号。

惠里奈把草莓递给迹部，“要不要看小侑童年的女装照片？”她脑袋上长出了恶魔的黑角，迹部眼里也亮起快活的光——忍足就这样被姐姐卖了。

惠里奈不清楚当晚忍足睡觉的具体地点，但他过段时间从旧货店精挑细选了一张上下两层的子母床，搬回家后花了大半天用消毒液擦干净，美其名曰为了谦也过来借宿方便，平时下层稍宽的大床还可以折叠成沙发，相当于充分利用卧室的空间。

爸妈觉得儿子说的有道理，让儿子花点心思把床收拾干净，只有惠里奈听他的忽悠后翻了个白眼，这家伙一定是想让迹部睡得更舒服，谦也不过是买床的幌子罢了。

其实忍足不是百分之百的跑火车，那张床的上铺成了岳人和谦也专属，总归比地铺的待遇要好。谦也不止一次提出和忍足睡在下铺，结果被他哥毫不留情地踹到了上铺，敲着床板发出无人理会的抗议。直到某天谦也从下铺闻出了迹部的玫瑰香水味，忍无可忍地控诉起他哥认识迹部后的种种双标行径，最后只差一巴掌糊上忍足的嘴。

“你忘了小时候在我家尿裤子的事了？”忍足反问。

“什么？那是因为怎么叫你都不醒，黑灯瞎火我又找不到卫生间。”

“所以啊，我才不要和你一起睡。”

惠里奈撞见过迹部睡那张子母床，他穿着忍足的旧棉布睡衣，睡眼惺忪地从下铺支起身子，昨晚睡乱了的发尾翘向各处。忍足把做好的早饭给他端到房间里，托盘里的煎蛋和烤吐司升着热气，迹部优雅地撕开吐司抹上黄油，愣是把普通早餐吃出了高档西餐厅牛排的架势。

惠里奈带上忍足房间的门，心说她弟十有八九是栽这棵树上了。

高中毕业惠里奈顺利考上了医大，优异成绩还让她拿到了半额奖学金。

现任教授的姓氏令人无法忽略，老师们对惠里奈给予了相当高的期待，课堂里时常点她的名字回答问题，同学们也对她投来关注的目光。惠里奈从不在乎外界对自己的评价，专心钻营课本和实验，用基于事实的能力回应他人，她和弟弟这方面都遗传了父亲。

忍足升到了初中三年级，走在惠里奈身边比她高出半个头，换上常服出街的回头率很可观，还曾被经纪人搭讪问他是否有做兼职模特的兴趣，忍足仔细考虑时间的分配问题后回绝了。某次他到医大给姐姐送资料，八卦的室友把姐弟俩误会成了情侣，惠里奈哭笑不得地说他是我弟弟，随后抬手敲了一记室友的脑袋，警告她不要有对初中小朋友出手的念头。

弟弟长大了也有可怕的地方，比方说他连姐姐的生理期都一清二楚，每月到日子了会主动帮惠里奈买布洛芬，还会顺便从超市买一份便当提醒她不要空腹吃药。如果哪月延迟一周不来就更别提了，忍足会用担忧的眼神看着姐姐，就差把你是不是怀孕了的台词说出口，惠里奈只想找出针线盒缝上他的嘴。

但忍足也有自己青春期的烦恼。他脸上忽然冒了几颗痘痘，乍看上去还挺显眼。注重仪表整洁的忍足自然很介意，他出门前会照着镜子决定今天要戴的眼镜，以及检查一遍头发上是否有头屑、脸上是否有翘起的死皮、鼻毛和眉毛是否需要修剪，现在还有讨厌的痘痘给他添堵，每天早晨在卫生间的时间更是变长了。

忍足偷偷买了支痘专用遮瑕，想要对着网上视频自己学习怎么用。惠里奈不知何时溜达到他的身后，憋着笑说你别自己瞎折腾了，我找把遮瑕刷教你用吧。

忍足垂头丧气地答应说好，在原地维持一动不动的姿势。惠里奈从化妆包里取出一把新的遮瑕刷，轻轻沾了少许遮瑕膏，不客气地往忍足脸上刷。她装作不经意地问：“这么在意自己的脸，有喜欢的人了啊？”

“……没有。”

“别说了，瞧你这脸红的，我都想刷绿修色了。”

忍足盯着台面上的遮瑕，“不是喜欢的人，只是在意的家伙。”

“男人啊？”

“诶？”

“你都快弯成蚊香了。”

“……他嘴毒，我只是不想被抓住把柄。”

忍足移开了视线，他们的对话不了了之。

惠里奈知道忍足指的是迹部，单是他看迹部的眼神都不一样，他也只对迹部露出过那样的笑容。忍足说起过迹部的很多侧面：他把零花钱全都用在部员身上，尽其所能满足大家的一切心愿，无论哪位随口说了句想要的东西，第二天就会在部室的茶几上找到；他说话总是不让人痛快，语气几乎能把对方当场气死，其实他心眼儿比谁都好，用自己独有的方式关心别人；他没有平民的生活经验，回日本才第一次吃到炒面和纳豆，坐电车以为要刷信用卡，心血来潮的放松方式是带着全体部员高空跳伞。

忍足在情感方面有点理想主义，惠里奈一直认为他是受到爱情小说和电影的影响，最看重真心交换真心，见不得其中夹杂别的东西。他在学校收到过不少女生的表白，大多数都是冲着天才的称号而来，可想而知不会得到忍足的回应。他的自尊心同样体现在情感，尤其排斥和别人分享，必须得是一心一意才行。

谦也上幼儿园时就有了初恋，午休时间拉着小女孩的手，爬到树上给她摘漂亮的花。没过几天女孩喜欢上了别的男生，谦也回到家抹着手绢哭红了眼睛，仅仅为期五天的初恋正式宣告结束，家人都没反应过来发生了什么。

忍足直到现在都没谈过小朋友式的恋爱，他上初中前只有谦也这个固定的朋友，走得近的小女生就更没有了。迹部是他第一个主动放进心里的朋友，如今看来还可能是第一个动了心的对象，这些都是少年时代美好的感情，许多年后打开回忆还是闪闪发亮。

但是忍足这孩子比较死心眼儿，一言以概之认定的事情改不了，非把自己这根蜡烛的两头全部烧完，惠里奈看戏的同时感到了担忧。

他心里有迹部的一亩三分地，迹部那边的态度却不得而知。毫无疑问迹部把忍足当作重要的朋友，他每次来借宿都陪忍足看慢节奏的电影，俩人似乎也总是有说不完的话。可是他对忍足怀着类似的想法吗？迹部是站在顶点的王者，看过周围无数美丽的风景，忍足对他来说是独一无二的吗？他一定要把这个人留在身边吗？

惠里奈找不到问题的答案，只是不希望哪天忍足钻到牛角尖里。

没想到惠里奈一语成谶，忍足初三后半期的状态不对，加固了沉默寡言的人设，谁来问话都不怎么搭腔，轻描淡写地敷衍几句带过。他晚上也不打电话了，光是一个人躲在房间里看新买的诗集，耳朵里塞着两个耳塞，旁边放着用了五六年的老式卡带机。

冰帝输掉了夏天的全国大赛，大家努力了三年的梦想化成泡影，眼睁睁看着冠军奖杯落到他人手里。惠里奈看了那场四分之一决赛，忍足难得在比赛里露出热血的那面，拼尽全力打倒对手的样子很有意思，想不到弟弟也有失去冷静的时候。

但她记忆最深刻的是第一单打，两位小朋友赛前拿头发做赌注的幼稚行为暂且不提，比赛后期漫长的抢七拉锯战更是让人捏了一把汗，双方承载着各自队伍的期待，观众们的视线无法从场上移开半秒。失去意识的迹部凭借本能从地上爬起来，他在球场中央呈现孤独的背影，却没有能够带领这支队伍往上更进一步。

裁判宣布了残酷的结果，冰帝的队员们冲进场内把迹部围在中间，虽然这所学校浮于表面的友情感不强，彼此之间却有种若即若离的联系。忍足拦下对面那个小孩儿伸来的剃头器，神情冷峻地撂下一句场外听不清的话。迹部最后主动接过滋滋作响的剃头器，干脆利落地把自己剃成了刺头的发型，惠里奈看着这个倔强的孩子还挺感慨。

当时她奇怪的是忍足始终站在外侧，视线牢牢地锁在迹部身上，带着旁人难以言明的情绪，却到底没有穿过前面的队友接近他，像在注视一朵遥远而不可及的玫瑰。

惠里奈本来以为败北是忍足这段时间状态不对的原因，但直到秋风卷起满地金黄色的落叶，忍足的状态仍然不见好转。惠里奈忽而想起忍足在人群外看向迹部的眼神，心里浮现一个大胆的猜想。她看不下去弟弟低落的样子，终于在某天敲开他房间的门。

“你失恋了啊？”她劈头盖脸地问。

“我没谈过恋爱。”

“还没恋爱就被甩了？”

“老姐……”

忍足压低声音说，视线移回桌面上摊开的诗集。

这种情况下惠里奈没有办法，索性让忍足自己躲在墙角种蘑菇，脑内不知道正在上演怎样多愁善感的故事，心中狼崽也没精打采地耷拉下尾巴。

事情的转机比想象中来得快，某天下午惠里奈听到门口传来匙孔转动的声音，从沙发里抬头看到一前一后进来的忍足和迹部，此时距离她上次在家里看到迹部已过去了好几个月。

惠里奈刚想打招呼寒暄几句，定睛一看发现俩人好像不大对劲。

他们看起来情绪都不太高，而且两人全身上下沾满了尘土，搭配冰帝的正装校服非常突兀。忍足整个人灰头土脸的，平光眼镜没架在鼻梁上，鼻尖和嘴角竟然还有血迹。迹部的样子比他稍微好点，起码脸上没留下明显的痕迹，但他卷起袖子的手臂能看到几道伤口。

惠里奈吓了一跳，她没听说过冰帝有不良少年的存在，初中生放学回家遭人打劫的概率也不高，眼前线索指向了唯一的答案——他们两个人和对方打了一架。

忍足找出橱柜里的医药箱，带着迹部回到了自己的房间里。惠里奈听不清他们的具体对话，但可以想象是忍足在给迹部上药，顺便简单处理他自己的伤口。

惠里奈不知道是谁挑起的事端，但双方揍人的时候大概都昏头了，手下动作也不考虑轻重。从表面的伤势看来迹部是占了上风的那位，或者是忍足下手自动避开了某些位置。

……小侑怎么打架都不行，惠里奈忍不住吐槽。

他们在房间里呆了一个多小时，隔着堵墙听不到任何动静。爸妈这周正好回关西老家小住，惠里奈用冰箱里剩下的食材做好晚饭，来到里屋敲了敲忍足房间的门。她想着这俩人也许还在怄气，填饱肚子再算清这笔账也不迟。

谁知忍足和迹部若无其事地从屋内出来，仿佛先前剑拔弩张的气氛都是错觉。忍足抱歉地和惠里奈说麻烦她一个人做晚饭了，待会洗碗的活儿交给他就好。

迹部跟在忍足身后来到餐厅落座吃饭，他们身上各处伤口已经妥善处理，脸上的灰尘也洗干净了。抛开芥蒂握手言和倒是其次，两人相处的感觉哪里不一样了。

饭桌上他们话都说的不多，刻意无视了客厅里站着的那头大象，机械化地把饭菜送进嘴里完成咀嚼，灯罩透出的光线落在发顶。迹部不时用余光偷瞄忍足，连回答惠里奈的问题都慢了半拍，估计是大脑处理器打开了多个窗口。

“迹部君今晚要留宿吗？”

“……啊，不会打扰到你吧？”

“没事，我晚上可能还要去趟实验室。”

忍足聚精会神地对付面前的鳗鱼饭，偶尔几次视线和迹部交叠后迅速移开，长睫毛在眼眶下方投出阴影，像是在刻意回避什么似的。

迹部喝完碗里的汤意犹未尽，抬起眼皮盯着方桌那头的炖锅，忍足接过他的碗想再盛出一份汤。他们在空中若有似无地碰到对方的手指，交接碗的动作几乎成了一组慢镜头，当事人在整个过程里毫无自觉。

恋爱的酸腐气息扑面而来，惠里奈觉得自己的头顶亮起了灯泡。

得到对症的药方，忍足的病症一夜之间消失了。他脸上重新有了微妙的表情变化，不再是成天封闭心灵的状态，闷葫芦似的躲在角落里一声不吭。忍足的眼神里像是有了什么东西，五官线条比起以前也柔和不少，整张脸可以说是越来越好看了。

但他患上了更加严重的手机依赖症，回家时低头敲着手机键盘发短信，踩着梦游般的步子绕开回房间路上的障碍物，晚上抱着手机在被窝里打电话到凌晨，第二天早晨闹钟在床头发出不耐烦的催促，惠里奈都想冲到隔壁给他按掉闹钟。

姐姐吐槽弟弟不要哪天起来又得麦粒肿了，忍足摇头说你不能盼我点好吗。

惠里奈弹了一记忍足的脑门，简直想把这个弟弟扔到回收处理站。

惠里奈对忍足和迹部的关系心照不宣，这种事情也没有说破的必要。那天两人打架的原因就更无所谓了，通过打一架才让忍足把心事说出来，惠里奈感叹自家弟弟真是够麻烦的了。但是幸好打一架就能解决问题，不然他还得把顾影自怜的戏码演下去。

忍足房间里不时多出高价且实用的东西，比如萨维尔街定制的晨礼服和晚礼服、方便考试踩点用的复古机械手表，全部来自某个大少爷的慷慨赠予。此外他过生日时迹部送来一件秘书柜，不仅有藏书和收纳的普通功能，还可以变成一张意想不到的书桌，秘书柜外观上仿制真古董的纹理，在简约风格的卧室里显得格格不入。

秘书柜里面配了全套的高档文具，附带一张纸条说不准放爱情小说。忍足当晚拍了张照片晒到推特，配文是我们迹部送我的秘书柜，照片中敞开的柜子里躺着一排爱情小说。迹部的吐槽回复获得了最多点赞，队友们对忍足次日的训练菜单表示了同情。

转天忍足新发了一张秘书柜的照片，柜子里的爱情小说全都换成了参考书。“老板，您看这样行不？”他配了一个瑟瑟发抖的表情。

秘书柜送来时全家人都过来围观，看工人把这个庞然大物搬进忍足房间。反应最有趣的是前后推了三次眼镜的父亲，他的言下之意是这件家具真不错。没过几天妈妈给爸爸的书房添了秘书柜，帮他把原先书架上的医学专业书籍和字典挪了位置，情感状态依旧为单身的惠里奈再次遭受了无形伤害。

忍足举手投足的气质也发生了变化，迹部带着他欣赏高雅的戏剧和音乐会，用纯正的英式口音念莎士比亚给他听，还放下姿态跳女步的位置来教他社交舞，领着他在舞池中心旋转出潮水般的浪漫气息。忍足这个出身知识分子家庭的男生，硬是被迹部培养出了上流社会少爷的感觉，惠里奈有种把弟弟嫁入豪门的错觉。

迹部来他们家借宿的频率提高了，隔三岔五就会出现在家门口和惠里奈打招呼，不过基本还是挑了爸妈不在家的日子。忍足在他来之前都会把被褥扔进洗衣机里，挂到阳台晒干后搬回房间，小心翼翼地把每一处铺平整，被子和枕头散发出好闻的味道。

迹部来了钻到忍足的房间里，矮桌上摆着忍足提前捏好的寿司，特意做了迹部喜欢的牛肉馅儿，旁边还有一盘小巧的日式三明治，中间夹着颜色鲜艳的蔬菜和肉类。

他们打开漆黑的电视屏幕，切换到正在直播的世界级网球赛事，一瞬不瞬地盯着那颗小球的轨迹，讨论前面发球的落点以及回球的失误，看到精彩的地方还会拍着巴掌叫好。

迹部的眼里亮起了光，说下次要带忍足飞过去看现场。

忍足点点头，把迹部的话装进了心里。

除了观看网球比赛和文艺爱情电影，他们还会兴致勃勃地打电子游戏。惠里奈猜迹部以前肯定没和小朋友玩过电子游戏，否则怎么现在对着屏幕里的小人产生了极大兴趣，明明他不像是把时间浪费在游戏里的孩子。那厢忍足口口声声说自己不会玩初中生的游戏，挨着迹部操控手柄比谁都较真，刷新排行榜的成绩还要转过头和他击掌。

他们玩累了就躺到子母床的下铺，夜幕在窗外悄无声息地展开，忍足头发带着一如既往的草药味，和迹部身上的玫瑰香水味混在一起。恋人的心跳和呼吸停在咫尺之外，相互抵着额头说上几句悄悄话，这回不再有手机屏幕的阻隔，睡梦轻而易举地带走了他们。

忍足本质上是个很念旧的人，谦也送的章鱼烧挂件至今还拴在手机上，小时候的第一副平光眼镜收在抽屉里不舍得扔，初中三年和笔友的信件也都存在某个盒子里。他看向迹部的目光带着留恋，嘴角扬起不易为人察觉的弧度。忍足面对迹部把多余的考虑抛到了脑后，即使把完整的自己交出去也没关系，他永远能在迹部那里得到回应。

如果神明给忍足许愿的机会，惠里奈相信他会想要一直呆在迹部的身边。

惠里奈以为忍足是被吃得死死的那方，毕竟他平时的狗腿非常能够说明问题，直到后来才发现不完全是那么回事。某次惠里奈到忍足的房间送水果，在门口看到弟弟倒在迹部肩上睡着了，手里还捏着一本摊开的文库。迹部不无怜爱地盯着忍足的侧脸，五指插在他头发里轻轻顺着，那是一个和公共场合截然不同的迹部。

惠里奈站在原地愣住了，她忽然意识到迹部对忍足无条件的爱护和纵容，正是如此忍足在他面前会打开真实的自己，双方在平等的精神高地上交流。

或许忍足从来不是被动的那方，表面上迹部是他们这段关系的主导，实际上到了某些十字路口还是受到忍足的牵制，所以当时非得打一架才能把事情说清楚。大概哪怕是一往无前的迹部，很多时候也拿忍足没办法吧。

她某次和迹部开玩笑：“喜欢他，你是不是傻呀？”

迹部痛心疾首地表示认同，忍足那家伙有时实在是太笨了，惠里奈哈哈大笑。他过了会儿换回正经的语气，“……本大爷也不知道为什么，就是在他身边觉得很温暖。”

屋内的光景蓦然温柔了起来，惠里奈支着下巴笑了。

惠里奈和迹部有了更多的接触，越发地打心眼里喜欢这个孩子。她认为迹部可比忍足聪明多了，碰到问题首先想的是解决方法，不像忍足一个劲儿地往死胡同钻，撞到那堵南墙头破血流还不死心。两人亲切交流忍足和谦也的光荣事迹，学会了联手挑起某对笨蛋兄弟打嘴架，坐在旁边看他们表演免费的相声。

姐姐找出忍足小时候的照片给迹部看，照片里忍足穿着不合身的白大褂，一本正经地举起听诊器对着镜头，俨然把自己当成了看诊的医生。往后翻还忍足和谦也的合照，两人像是刚刚打完一架，气呼呼地抱着胳膊谁也不理谁。

迹部抬起下巴问这俩人谁打赢了，惠里奈说当然是小侑呀，他每次打赢了还能摆出委屈脸，大人们反而围过来哄他高兴，迹部从鼻息里哼了一声，说这家伙果真从小就是老狐狸。

迹部同样把姐姐的事情放在心上，某天他带来精致包装的礼盒送给惠里奈，里面是她前段时间看中的一双7cm高跟鞋，还是这家品牌春季刚出的限定款式。惠里奈眼底闪过一丝惊讶，她不记得自己和迹部提起过这双鞋。

“侑士呗。他每天都在部室盯着杂志上的这双鞋，怀里抱着一个叮当响的罐头，说是装了自己辛苦攒下的零花钱。——本大爷看他怪可怜的，想来你一定也喜欢。”

惠里奈眼前出现了画面，手动增加了对迹部的好感度。

转眼到了忍足填写高中志愿的时候，他一直以来都说着现在决定未来还太早，桌面上还是堆起了医学相关的书籍，看得出高中是打算往医大的方向努力。

他闲下来的兴趣爱好也是雕铅笔这类讲究手上功夫的精细活儿，推动刻刀雕出栩栩如生的图案，打网球时有意无意回避了力量训练，不知潜意识里是否担心对以后的职业造成影响。

忍足先前周末和惠里奈去了几次实验室，回来后轻松打出了外科手术结，打结的速度也让惠里奈惊叹不已，认为他天生就应该吃外科这碗饭。父亲倒是不强求忍足早点定下未来的目标，告诉他想清楚了再走进那座白色巨塔。

忍足在第一志愿写下冰帝高中部，惠里奈和父母知道后没有过多惊讶。过去三年他们仍然搬过几次家，但忍足坚持留在冰帝初中部就读不转学，早上转几条电车线路赶到学校参加网球部晨练，现在想来和迹部在冰帝不无关系。

惠里奈自然想到了迹部的升学去向，好奇他家里有没有给出不同的安排。

“迹部是留在冰帝念高中，还是出国留学？”

“他要回英国打职网。”忍足说。

“职网？”惠里奈以为自己听错了。迹部这种背后有着家业的财团少爷，竞技体育是一条吃力不讨好的路，拿不到第一就是投资失败，时间和伤病就更不用说了。

“对。”

“他家里不反对？”

“有过冲突吧，祖父本来想让他高中回去念经营学，为早日继承家业做准备。但他是认真考虑好了要做这件事，不是一时冲动的任性行为。他父亲还挺支持他的，说服祖父先给他几年时间。”

“这样啊。”惠里奈停顿了几秒，“——那你们接下来怎么办？”

忍足挠了挠头，没找到适当的回答。

迹部当年在U-17世界赛期间坚定了打职网的想法，直接吩咐管家取消了明年的英国留学计划，祖父和他的关系一度降到了冰点。忍足最初并不理解迹部为何选择这条路，耐心和他分析了职业网球选手的利弊权衡，相当于给迹部浇了一盆理性思考的冷水。

迹部拉过忍足的手，让他摸自己掌心多年打球生出的茧。他三岁就拿起了那把球拍，模仿教练的样子挥拍和击球，现在还能回忆起第一次打中小球的感觉。他从英国的对手那里学到了弱肉强食的道理，一个人爬到高处戴上孤独的王冠；他遇见忍足后懂得了队伍的意义，逐渐成长为大家信任和依赖的领导者。

“我想去看一看，站在世界顶点望出去的景色。”他望着忍足的眼睛说。

忍足明白了迹部是认真的，果断地说那我支持你的决定，你只要回头就能看到我。“成为世界的迹部景吾之前，你首先是冰帝的迹部景吾，还是……我的小景。”

他的声音轻下去，反握住了迹部的手。

初中毕业典礼迹部发表了演讲，打了个响指让大家去寻找属于自己的未来，无数玫瑰花瓣从大礼堂上方飘落下来，台下响起了经久不息的掌声和欢呼。忍足不禁后悔错过了三年前的那场演讲，没有亲眼见证尚且稚嫩的迹部在台上拿过麦克风，不容反抗地宣布从今天起本大爷就是这座学园的国王，光是通过别人的转述脑补都觉得可爱。

当天迹部和网球部的所有正选对战，这是他离开日本前最后一件大事。

岳人在空中轻快地翻跟头，一局过后求饶说别和我打持久战；长太郎弯下身子说请多指教，全神贯注地打出时速惊人的重炮发球；宍户把帽子扣到脑后，扭过头说这次暂且算是你赢了；慈郎在网前完成灵活的截击，兴奋地说迹部你的新招式真厉害；桦地笔直地站在底线，在迹部的命令下打出了自己的网球；日吉摆出以下克上的武家架势，败下阵后被迹部用网球拍不轻不重地打了一下，让他放手开启新的冰帝时代。

忍足最后一个上场，像三年前那样站在迹部对面，两人审视的目光在空中重合。

说来奇怪，他们自从那场比赛后再没有过完整的对打，校内排位赛总是和对方分在不同组，平时部活的对打练习也是点到即止。忍足倒是一直和迹部去街头网球场找乐子，作为临时双打搭档让对手全程发懵，心电感应交流的默契与日俱增。

黄色绒面的小球飞向高空，迹部舒展身子打出了唐怀瑟发球。忍足追着球的轨迹跑到接发位置，拉开拍子把小球打了回去。他们更多是全情投入享受这场比赛，瞳孔里映出对方闪着光的眼神，胜负结果只是记分板上的数字。过去三年的回忆在脑内循环播放，有些联系和回应早在初次见面时就埋下了伏笔。

迹部挑起眉毛说你的实力不止于此吧，反手把球挑出一个刁钻的角度。忍足转身去接落到后场的球，反驳说我从现在才刚要开始呢。

迹部大笑着说封闭心灵是没用的，本大爷早就看穿你了。忍足不甘示弱地说那你就试试看啊，下一秒隐去了自己的全部气息。

天空染上了粉紫色的霞光，小球在双方场地间来回跳跃，比赛时长远远超出了众人的预期。迹部放话说再不进攻就没机会了，忍足抬起嘴角答你才是进攻太慢了。

迹部说既然这样我就不客气地上了，他瞄准忍足手腕准确打掉了拍子，跳到空中用和当年一样的方式结束了比赛。沉醉在本大爷的美技下吧，他神采飞扬的样子从未改变。

果然还是敌不过你啊，忍足压扁了眉毛说。

忍足擦了一把额头上的汗，走到中场隔着球网握上了迹部的手。这个三年前比自己矮半个脑袋的少年，如今和自己只剩下了聊胜于无的一厘米身高差，忍足坚定了往上再长几厘米的决心，总之绝对不能让迹部在身高上占便宜。

场边响起了迹部专属的冰帝队呼，巨浪般的声音卷过了整片球场。观众席拉出醒目的红色横幅，上面写着祝贺冰帝队长迹部景吾进军职业网坛。

他过去站在冰帝网球部二百人的顶点，从此以后就要走向世界的舞台发光发热了，但冰帝全体成员永远在这里给他支持，他永远是冰帝网球队的迹部队长。正选们露出真诚祝福的笑容，某几位的眼眶还闪起了泪光。

迹部侧目看了忍足一眼，在夕阳明亮的光线里走向大家。

忍足高中正式退出了网球部，集中精力好好学习备考医大。

他想像惠里奈那样考取奖学金，减轻医学院学费给家里带来的经济负担。他笔记本记满了密密麻麻的内容，连每页的边角空隙也不放过，贴满了五颜六色的标签，惠里奈看来差不多是学到了变态的程度。妈妈把夜宵端到他的桌上，心疼地让儿子早点休息。

忍足在电车上睡着坐过站的次数有增无减，这回不是初中时候网球部训练太累导致，而是他前一天睡得太晚实在打不起精神。惠里奈倒不担心忍足因为学习拖累身体，他熬夜不止是在秘书柜前看书做题，还是为了和迹部打越洋电话说上几句话，从早到晚手机几乎没有离开过视野范围，不如说担心他谈恋爱弄乱生物钟更贴切。

迹部回到英国开始打职网，生活变成了单调的训练和比赛，排名在比赛收获的积分中稳步上升，计划早日拿到大满贯赛事的参赛资格。家里给他配备了最好的训练资源，一周七天都在场上追着小球跑。迹部没打算把这辈子全用来打网球，想着在能争取到的时间里做到最好，赛场上进化速度之快让教练叹为观止。

迹部闲下来休息的时间不固定，有时训练太累晚上洗漱完倒头就睡，第二天起来又是排满各项训练的日程表，轮到外出打比赛更是没了准信儿，不是闷在训练场馆力求调整到最佳状态，就是坐在电视机前和教练团队开会研究对手资料。忍足只能每天抱着手机苦等迹部打电话过来，随便说几句训练和比赛的情况就很开心。

忍足在日历上标出迹部每场比赛的时间，定好闹钟凌晨时分爬起来观看比赛直播。他目不转睛地盯着屏幕中间来回跑动的迹部，脑内快速分析起对手弱点和比赛形势，把自己放到迹部的位置上考虑怎么打，如果是迹部接下来会有怎样的应对方式。

忍足房间的电视柜里本来摆满了电影DVD，没过几周换成了迹部各场比赛的录像，侧边用黑色记号笔标注时间地点和比赛场次，不时找出印象深刻的几场反复回看，把自己关于比赛的想法和迹部讨论。他还会关注迹部在赛中受过伤的场次，试图根据慢放判断伤势的严重程度，也能知道迹部和自己是否交代了实情。

迹部每隔几周就会给忍足寄包裹，里面装着国外书店买到的两三本原版小说，大多是忍足前阵子看过电影的小说版，他都是先读完一遍后给忍足寄过来，某几页有阅读时手写记录的感想，此外还有迹部觉得好看买给忍足的衣服，不一定每件都是大牌的定制，有些只是图案设计有趣的短袖和套头衫，想着可以让忍足当作家居服随便穿穿。

忍足放学回家总是先问有没有他的邮局包裹通知，惠里奈把那张小纸条视为忍足当晚心情的晴雨表，没有通知的情况下他会悻悻地上楼写作业，到了晚饭时间光是低头吃菜不怎么和家人说话，有通知的情况下他会捏着纸条冲出家门，赶在这片地区的邮局下班前把包裹取回家，来回速度让惠里奈怀疑他被谦也附体了。

惠里奈从忍足身后探出脑袋，他正用剪刀拉开包裹外层的透明胶带，以对待易碎品的态度把东西逐一取出来，脸上是小时候拆过年红包的表情。大少爷的管家对每件物品都进行了细致的包装，地板上堆起了气泡纸和木板。

“迹部寄来的啊？”惠里奈明知故问。

“嗯。”

忍足掏出兜里的手机，咔嚓一声把几件衣服留在屏幕里。

“你干什么呢？”

“迹部让我收到后拍照给他看。”

惠里奈扶额，“……他是叫你穿上后拍照吧。”

迹部回国休假的次数很少，全年最多能有两三周时间回到日本，回来后还有家里社交场面相关的事情要应付，真正和忍足见面的时间就更少了。

惠里奈经常看到忍足对着电脑屏幕的机票价格发呆，手边放着他那个买不起五分之一张机票的零钱罐。惠里奈初步诊断忍足是害了相思病，而且还烧坏了大脑处理器的芯片。

“不是，你男朋友那么有钱……”

忍足叹了口气，“我想自己攒钱买机票。”

惠里奈无言以对，回到房间给迹部发了封邮件。第二天忍足发现自己名下多出一张头等舱的机票，惠里奈端着茶杯从他身后经过，故作惊讶地说想不到你这么快就攒够钱了。

忍足从英国回来发型变成了波浪卷，惠里奈笑得上气不接下气，好容易缓过来问他是不是没钱买回程机票街头卖艺去了。

忍足苦恼地扯了一下刘海儿，解释说这是被迹部拉到理发店做的发型，当时自己刚下飞机因为时差困得不行，坐在理发店的椅子里闭眼就睡，反正也听不懂迹部和理发师在用德语说什么，结果一觉醒来就是这副鬼样子了。

惠里奈打开了手机推特，迹部果真发了一张新发型的自拍，偏分杀马特刘海和忍足的卷发还挺般配。她拍了拍忍足的肩膀，欲言又止地转身离开了。

忍足英国之行用完了攒下的零花钱，回来后连剪头发的钱都没有了，头发很快长到了及肩的位置。他干脆摘掉了平光眼镜，扎了个高马尾绑在脑后，学校里非上课时间谁来打招呼都一概不认。惠里奈捏着这个话柄嘲笑了忍足大半年，手机里存满了他卷发的照片，忍足未来多年的生日愿望都是清空那个相册。

迹部迅速在职业网坛崭露头角，他十八岁在罗马捧起了职业生涯第一座ATP大师赛冠军奖杯，比赛过程中展现了惊人的体力和毅力，经过长达四个小时的持久战击败了世界排名第十二位的老将，现场观众在大屏幕比分尘埃落定后为之沸腾。

迹部把手臂高举过头顶打了一个响指，转播镜头切到了他年轻气盛的正脸。

“——胜利属于本大爷。”他扬起下巴说。

迹部登上了各大体育周刊的封面，评论员写他是红土球场上冉冉升起的新星，优雅美丽的贵族打法征服了罗马，期待这位不断进化的冰之帝王带来更多惊喜。

同年迹部的男子单打世界排名升到了前二十，他首次挑战法网取得了四强的成绩，赢了他的正是那届的大满贯得主。迹部坐在决赛的VIP观众席里托着下巴，墨镜后的眼睛笔直地盯着球场，他离那座奖杯只有一步之遥的距离。

多家赞助商看中迹部混血风格的帅脸，争先恐后地向他抛出了橄榄枝，调查后才发现这位日本财团大少爷根本不缺钱。迹部显赫的家世赢得了媒体关注，八卦杂志纷纷挖掘他背后故事的素材，为追求职网梦想放弃家业的人物侧写满天飞。

迹部在接受采访时收到数不清的相同问题，他不耐烦地皱起眉毛，反问谁告诉你们本大爷放弃家业了。台下的闪光灯交错叠起，记者发出连珠炮般的后续追问，迹部从此拒绝回答相关问题，认为这种问题是在浪费他宝贵的时间。转天的报道换了一种写法，说迹部约定拿到全满贯后回去继承家业，这本杂志躺在了迹部休息室的垃圾桶里。

迹部选手的性格同样引起了许多争议，他说话做事不给自己和别人留余地，每次赛前采访被问到你对于自己名次的期待，他总会脱口而出道本大爷的目标是冠军。

正式赛程充满了预料不到的变数，当他被挡在决赛甚至是半决赛的门外，各家媒体就可以用他说过的话大做文章，当然迹部本人从来都是不以为意。

世界的舞台让迹部万分着迷，这里有无数个手冢国光和越前龙马，每场比赛的对手都有让人兴奋的地方，从而加快了他的进化速度。迹部看到了以前无法想象的景色，进而想要把更多的东西握入手中，现在的他是为了自己站在球场上。

忍足以全额奖学金考上了医大，成为了和惠里奈一样的医学生。桌面上多出了看不完的书，日程表上排满了做不完的实验，他每天在图书馆和实验室之间来回奔波，恨不得匀出睡觉的时间背理论和做实验。他在学校附近租了一套公寓，把迹部送的秘书柜搬了过去，除此之外只有基本的几件家具，描绘出大学生粗糙的生活状态。

迹部每次回国会到忍足的公寓暂住，他只有在那里才能得到充分的休息。惠里奈到访忍足公寓时碰到过迹部，他和忍足面对面坐在被炉旁边，两人都穿着忍足从优衣库淘来的同款家居服，刚烧开的寿喜锅在中间升着热气，屋内飘着牛肉和蔬菜的香味。

电视里播放着迹部上个赛季的录像，他做出标志性的Insight动作，对手的死角在他眼里一览无遗，观众们看到了比赛的结局。球场上的迹部意气风发，每个动作都染上了浓重的个人色彩，他用自己的方式指向了胜利。

迹部最近的状态相当不错，前不久顺利拿到了职业生涯中第一个法网大满贯，实现了红土场地五十连胜的成绩，全世界的目光都聚焦在他身上。

沙发里摊着一本体育杂志，映入眼帘的那页正是关于迹部的专栏采访。惠里奈上次来忍足家里读过那篇采访，记者问迹部不打比赛和训练的时候想去哪里放松，得到的回答是想去南国小岛巡航，或者前往北欧看极光，有机会能去银河系就更好了。

其实真正的答案是这间公寓吧，惠里奈在心里说。

迹部从行李箱里找出包装精美的礼盒，打开来是送给姐姐的高档化妆品，还是符合她肤质特征的品牌。惠里奈用暗示的眼神看了忍足，她的正牌弟弟摆出了一张苦瓜脸，赶紧转移话题让姐姐坐下来吃晚饭，盛了一碗米饭推到她的面前。

惠里奈很多年前就发现了某个事实，迹部在忍足面前会变成和外界不同的样子，那是一个其他人不可能看到的迹部景吾，卸下了所有的防备和顾虑，有时还像是天真无邪的小孩子。

眼前的迹部正是如此，在忍足的指导下把牛肉蘸了一层生鸡蛋，品尝之后发表了拐弯抹角的认同。他的虹膜清浅透亮，褚金色的发尾微微翘起。

迹部在红土场地的表现颇为亮眼，也不缺少普通硬地的高光时刻，然而他和温网似乎总是差了一步。最近的那次他在小组赛中扭伤了脚踝，在医疗团队的建议下选择了退赛。迹部已经不是十几岁时受伤还要坚持硬撑的少年，他这些年明白了职业运动员有更长远的利益，千万不能让自己的视野变得无比狭窄。

但伤病的困扰还是缠上了迹部，他花了三个月治疗脚踝的伤势，随后复出的赛季当中膝盖旧伤发作，硬生生把他重新打回了病床上。迹部陷入了比较严重的低谷时期，不断在赛场和医院循环往复，整年的大满贯比赛成绩也不尽理想。

与此同时远在日本的祖父找上了迹部，提醒他把财团继承人的身份放在心上。

祖父这几年的身体不是太好，生出了退出名利场回家休养的想法。他从小对孙子极其严格，各个方面用最高标准要求迹部，几乎没有表扬过他取得的成就。但祖父心里是认定了这个孙子做自己的继承人，当年在他打职网这件事上还做出了不可思议的让步。

那时忍足刚刚开始研修医的生活，白天跟在教授身后穿行于病房和手术室，把课本里学到的理论知识付诸于实践，晚上则在值班室的行军床里度过，侧边方桌上堆着小山般的病历，下面压着一包未开封的小鱼干，过不了多久就会变成透明的空袋子。

他打开手机浏览体育新闻，没几条刷到迹部选手因伤爆冷出局的头条，眉毛蹙成了茂盛的灌木丛。通讯录翻到迹部的名字，通话记录显示停留在上个月。

迹部那段时间的状态不好，他想要尽快回到赛场上完成未尽的理想，身体却叫嚣着和主人唱起了反调。他和忍足打电话时情绪不是很平静，稍微提到相关的话题就沉默不语，明明那是忍足用来表示反抗的方式。

他的声音听起来十分疲惫，强烈共情让忍足感到了疼痛，仿佛是手术刀划开了自己的心脏。迹部没说几句话挂断了电话，手机那头传来大段的空白，忍足在狭窄的行军床里翻来覆去睡不着。他说过自己会在后面支持迹部，现在却不知道如何兑现那份承诺。

胸前的PHS发出震动，忍足匆匆忙忙跑向隔壁的急救室。

惠里奈看出忍足心里有事，背后的原因都不用她细想，从小到大弟弟只会因为迹部的事情产生心情波动，正面和反面的情况都存在。她作为局外人没有插手的立场，但午饭时带着忍足到医院食堂吃盒饭，还是在他难得犹疑不定的时候敲打几下。

“实在想的话去一趟吧，下周正巧是黄金周假期，时间安排好只需要请两三天的假。——没钱买机票我借你，要还利息的那种。”

忍足抬起眼皮，惠里奈朝他点了点头。

假期回来忍足的状态改观不少，查房和写病历都打起了精神，惠里奈得出结论这两人果然见到对方就好了，看不见摸不着的情况下就是容易陷入僵局。

忍足高中和迹部闹过一次不痛快，躲在房间里关闭了和外人沟通的渠道，最后迹部发邮件到了惠里奈的手机，无奈地麻烦她让忍足接听自己的电话。当时惠里奈推开忍足房间的门，可想而知某人正在上演自我疗伤的戏码。她把忍足从被窝里拎出来，再次感叹迹部对这个笨蛋未免太有耐心。

迹部用了整整半年调整疗养和恢复训练，复出后在温网赛季的表现势不可挡，小组赛打败这届的二号种子选手，淘汰赛过关斩将拿到了决赛的入场券。迹部职业生涯首次打入温网决赛，赛前采访记者问他对于自己的期待，长枪短炮对准了正中间的迹部。

迹部给出了一段空白，闪光灯跳跃在他的身上。“——这是我打的最后一场比赛了，温布尔顿是我小时候的梦想，我的目标一直是冠军。”他坚决地说。

“迹部选手即将退役，温网决赛成绝唱”的消息上了推特趋势，迹部好不容易走出伤病的阴影就要放下球拍，评论员和粉丝们为他扼腕叹息。这场决赛因此得到空前绝后的关注度，普通门票的价格被炒到了好几百倍，大家都想亲眼见证迹部在球场上的完美谢幕。迹部巅峰时刻的集锦视频在推特广为流传，日历终于撕到决赛的那一页。

迹部给冰帝正选寄去决赛VIP观众席的门票，多年未见的老友们在温布尔顿开起了同窗会，岳人长到了一米六五，宍户重新留起了马尾，长太郎克服了五音不全的毛病，慈郎清醒的时间不再屈指可数，桦地和日吉变成了西装革履的上班族，只有忍足——还是那副淡淡的样子，坐在外侧旁观属于别人的热闹。

球场上空吹响决赛的号角声，点燃了四周座无虚席的看台。

迹部开场的状态很好，发出了角度刁钻的ACE球，他的速度和力量比半决赛还有所提高，半小时后以6-4取得了首盘的胜利。对手是慢热型的实力老将，从第二盘的发球局开始了反击，行云流水的动作没有死角，利用自己擅长的上网截击再得一分。

比赛进入了焦灼的阶段，谁也不能保持连续两盘的优势。双方在底线展开了对抽的拉锯战，老将的体力渐渐有点跟不上，现场观众的心情提到了嗓子眼儿。

出乎意料的是迹部没把比赛拖入持久战，而是进一步加快强劲犀利的攻势，不给对手留下一丝一毫的余裕空间，他要以草地场地的方式赢得这场胜利。

他来到自己的赛末点，捏紧了手里的那颗小球。

——发球直得！

观众席爆发出了雷鸣般的呼声，自发起立为这场精彩的比赛鼓掌，部分女粉丝情不自禁地流下了激动的泪水。迹部把球拍举过了头顶，被汗水打湿的刘海挂在额前。他的视线移向VIP观赛区域，冰帝正选们带头喊起迹部的名字，很快感染了全场观众加入他们，温布尔顿中央球场回响着迹部CALL。

他看到倚在栏杆边的忍足，无比确信那人的嘴角处于上扬状态，眼睛里亮着的光好看极了。背景模糊成了大大小小的光圈，视线中心忍足的脸却变得越发清晰。

那一刻的迹部找到了答案，这就是站在世界顶点看出去的景色。

惠里奈加入了心脏外科，成为教授重点培养的爱徒。她在手术台上展现了远超同期的实力，面对紧急情况冷静地下达指示，全体工作人员都跟着这位主刀的节奏；她多次在国际会议上发表英文演讲，坐着医局里科研的第一把交椅，教授专门让她负责科室的重大课题。

忍足轮转期间的表现出色，手术台上担任第一助手都有他父亲的影子，多个科室的教授想把他作为接班人选留在身侧。惠里奈从手术室出来迎面碰见忍足，抬手招呼他到走廊尽头的休息区坐。自动贩卖机底部滚出两罐咖啡，惠里奈递了一罐到忍足手里。

“志愿填好了？”

“嗯，神外。”

惠里奈笑了一下，“拿刀的感觉怎么样？”

忍足低头喝了一口咖啡，明亮的灯光落在他头顶。“我第一次上手术台时右手在抖，本来以为自己是在紧张，后来才意识到那是兴奋。”

“那就对了。”

第一内科的教授结束了早诊，领着浩浩荡荡的队伍离开病房。惠里奈和忍足快速从座位里站起来，对着面前经过的教授欠身致意，垂下的十指笔直地贴着白大褂。早诊队伍消失在前方渐进的阴影里，惠里奈重新抬起身子，发出意有所指的感叹。

“我还挺期待你坐上教授的位置呢。”她说。

“啊？你知道的吧，我不在意这些。”

惠里奈摇了摇手指，“——我是在期待迹部出席教授夫人会。”

忍足听了姐姐的话哑然失笑，眼前浮现了那群身着振袖和服的教授夫人，按照先生在医院的地位高低装腔作势，无时无刻不围着医学部长的夫人团团转。

如果迹部当真出现在这种场合，他大概会提前准备一套上好的纹付羽织袴，上台抓过话筒撂下“从今天起本大爷就是教授夫人会的King啦”这种惊人发言，不知道医学部长夫人会有怎样的精彩表情——糟糕，瞧他想到了哪儿去。

“我也期待未来的姐夫出席。”忍足回敬。

惠里奈敲了忍足的脑袋，警告他不许哪壶不开提哪壶。那时她还没遇到自己的姻缘，最烦有人和她提起终身大事，回家也不愿意听爸妈的念叨。

不过三年后她会在海外研修时遇到那个人，他们因为一场院内的交叉会诊结缘，为了诊疗方案差点在会议上吵起来，从最初持有偏见到后来逐步消除误会，故事的结尾惠里奈在他怀里笑得像个小姑娘，脸上露出让忍足和谦也难以置信的温柔神色。

惠里奈的婚礼仪式很简单，仅仅邀请了少数家人和亲友列席。白色婚纱是迹部找国外顶级设计师定制的，裙边绣着浅香槟色的线条，惠里奈穿在身上美丽大方。迹部得知婚讯后说本大爷的姐姐出嫁必须风光体面，惠里奈不打算举行大规模的婚礼宴会，他就把她的婚纱和妆容打造到最完美，忍足看到精心打扮后的姐姐都不敢认。

迹部退役后一边在学校念书一边在公司做事，过了两年回到日本正式接手家业，再次登上新闻报纸的头版头条。他在生意场上游刃有余，谈判桌也是相互较量的球场，全体社员都支持这位优秀的领导者，站在顶点的冰之帝王回来了。

迹部在医院旁边买了一套外简内奢的别墅，平时和忍足两个人住在里面，结束了过去历时十年的异国恋爱。忍足医生有个神秘相好是院内公开的秘密，新来的护士都会被遗憾告知这个事实，但都打听不到具体的对象是谁。

迹部来忍足家里吃过几顿饭，父亲本来因为他富家少爷的身份对这桩事持保留态度，看到儿子对迹部留恋的眼神也没办法了，反正儿子跟了迹部不吃亏，两人十几年来对这段关系无疑是认真的。母亲就更不用提了，她见到迹部的第一眼就喜欢上这孩子，把他当作自己的亲生儿子疼爱，经常做好吃的点心让忍足带回去。

虽然没有把意思放到台面上说，他们已经接纳迹部为家庭的一部分。

父亲带着女儿走到红毯的那头，一脸严肃地把惠里奈交到其他男人手里，台下母亲的眼眶早已湿润，忍足轻轻拍了拍她的后背。惠里奈手里握着半球形的捧花，她和先生站在会场的中央位置，地毯上铺满了红色的玫瑰花瓣，空气中仿佛也悬浮着浪漫的气泡。

主持人说接下来有请新娘的弟弟带来祝歌，忍足在大家的掌声中站到了话筒前。迹部坐在他身后的座位，两人穿着相称的黑色西装，前面入场就受到不少宾客的关注。大屏幕播放起惠里奈的童年照片，三岁的她脖子里挂着听诊器，五岁的她坐在地上研究着家用医药箱，轻快的歌曲前奏响了起来，大家都做好了被忍足催泪的准备。

“我和谦也小时候都这么觉得吧，姐姐以后是嫁不出去的。性格真的好奇怪，不可能有人能受得了。老是往我的米饭里放纳豆，还把谦也的赛车漫画藏起来。”

歌词内容超出了所有人的预期，惠里奈和先生相视而笑，会场的来宾们也没有忍住，先前庄重的氛围瞬间变了味儿，仿佛切换到了相声表演的现场。惠里奈的视线扫过附近的谦也，他从座位里条件反射一般跳了起来，在空中拼命摆着双手撇清和他哥的关系，还冲着忍足做出“你快给我闭嘴”的口型，忍足倒是一本正经地继续唱了下去。

“某天突然收到你的消息，说是有了正在交往的对象。当时我还吓了一跳，不知道姐夫是怎样的人，认识后发现你们性格非常合拍，两个人看上去都很开心。”

“以前说你嫁不出去，对不起啊姐姐。我不知道这世界上有和你性格相合的人，希望你们这辈子一直幸福快乐，姐夫能够照顾好我的姐姐。”

全场此时已经笑弯了腰，忍足忽然压低了声音。

“姐姐你还记得那时候吗？爸爸到了新的医院工作，每天下班回来都很晚。你带我到厨房帮妈妈做饭，教我怎么把蔬菜切成漂亮的形状，我们三个人说今天发生的事情，数着墙上挂表的时间等爸爸回来。我饿了想吃饭你就打掉我的手，说咱们必须等到爸爸一起吃。”

“后来爸爸能按时下班回家了，我再也不用对着满桌的饭菜饿肚子了。我是跟着你学会了做饭，直到现在也很少点外卖，有机会还想做饭给你吃。”

惠里奈的眼睛里出现了泪花，转过头看了一眼先生，捏着纸巾擦了擦眼角。

“以前说你嫁不出去，对不起啊姐姐。你和姐夫两个人是天生一对，真的非常般配。我想通过这首歌告诉你，希望你们永远这样甜甜蜜蜜，还有你减肥的效果很明显，婚纱穿在你身上很好看，婚宴厅的食物比我想象中好吃，就是章鱼烧的味道不够正宗。”

“以前说你嫁不出去，对不起啊姐姐。希望你们过上幸福的生活，我真的很为你高兴。”

“祝贺你们，姐姐，姐夫。”忍足郑重地重复。

忍足转身坐回亲友席，迹部使劲捏了一下他的手。他们低头交换了几句耳语，眼神里是快溢出来的笑。惠里奈和忍足的视线在空中重合，从小到大的回忆流光般在眼前掠过，这些图像构成了他们本身。她看到迹部握住忍足的手，无名指有一抹银色的光。

END


End file.
